


Olympics Watch

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:40:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5413709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lennox catches Prime watching TV again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Olympics Watch

**Author's Note:**

> 2008 Olympics intended.

Lennox was never going to get over the fact that these giant, sentient robots could get so wrapped up in something as mindless as television that they didn't react to people joining them.

Especially Optimus Prime, fearsome warrior and leader of their alien allies, Lennox decided, seeing the Cybertronian holding motionless as he watched … sports?

No, not sports, Lennox realized, but the Olympics. 

"Enjoying yourself, Big Guy?" he asked, checking out the gymnastics, one of the artistic forms. Not really his own brew of beer, but if the Autobot was happy to watch it, so be it.

"Jazz would have loved this," was all that was said, and Lennox decided to leave it at that. Everyone knew Prime got weird when he was thinking about Jazz, even the humans who hadn't gotten to know the mech.


End file.
